Meet The Parents!
by RogueWarrior869
Summary: To get out of an arranged marriage, he told his mother he already had a fiance. At the last moment he drags a blond named Deidara in it who agrees since she needed to escape the city anyway. Now, spending the summer in Konoha, can their act turn to love?


Document Opened: 05/27/2009, 05:48am.

Authors Note: I'm in a little bit of an ItaDei mood at the moment. FemDei counts.;3.

Genres: Modern Day AU, Romance, Humor.

Warnings: Out of Character-ness, edited language via Hidan, mentions of abuse past and present.  
And Sakura or Sasuke are not going to appear in the story as they, along with the Rookie nine + team Gai are elsewhere. Read the fic for more.

* * *

To say he was in a bad mood was an understatement. Instead of his parents coming _here _for a weekend visit to give him details of his arrangements to come home for a month during summer and meet his _fiance_, he had opened his big mouth and told them he had already found someone else. Now he had to bring the lucky lady home to meet his parents.

It wasn't as if he didn't have what he was oh so kindly informed was a crush on a certain girl with long golden blond hair and one visible blue eye showing. She was something unique that much was for certain.

Of course as much as he actually _wanted _to ask her out she seemed busy most of the time since almost right after school she would be darting off to her job then to what he guessed was home.

He glanced to his left to catch a quick look at her. It was lunch time now and he was with his gang and she was off to her self as normal. A small smile on her face as she looked up at a couple of birds flying over head.

"Earth to weasel." Itachi immediately turned around to glare at his best friend. Kisame Hoshigake, a taller teen with light bue skin and darker blue hair. "I told you never to call me that."

"Yeah, yeah. But I saw you looking at her _again_. You should go over there right now and talk to her or something." He knew the raven haired teen wouldn't but it was worth a shot anyway.

"I can't. Besides, I have a bigger problem right now then that." Normally his biggest problem consisted of his weird fan-club. Which the girl was not in, thankfully.

"Whats the thing that actually has you ticked?" Kisame asked seeing his friend with the look of annoyance combined with anger on his face.

"My parents were originally coming this weekend to inform me of my to be arranged marriage with the Haruno's only daughter, but I told them I already found someone else." He frowned deeper.

"Well?" A blue haired girl piped in, wanting to know what came next.

"Since this is the last day of school they want me to bring home the 'lucky lady' to meet them for a month." He was runnning out of options and lunch was already half way through.

"Why not just get someone from the fanclub watching us from the table over there." Their leader, Pein, spoke before taking another bite from his sandwich.

"No. They're crazy. And to make it to worse I have to leave either tonight or in the morning." That earned more of a reaction.

"That's really sudden." Pein looked at him upon hearing the news.

"I only found out late last night." Much to his joy. On the brightside he found out his brother wouldn't be there to rub the situation in his face. His younger brother had grown quite competitive over the past few years.

For the rest of the lunch hour nothing they suggested would have worked. Konan couldn't have faked it since even they knew that she was with Pein. And Pein was a little to protective to allow it.

Now he was down to his final option and was plotting an elaborate lie to tell them until he could come up with something else.

Science was his last class of the day and he was still stuck. He glanced at the clock and it was two fifty pm. 'Damn...' The last thing he wanted was to have to admit the truth and be forced into an arranged marriage with a girl he never met.

* * *

Everything that was going wrong that day _was_. She was nearly late for school since her alarm decided to not work. For some reason she had been getting evil looks from Itachi's fanclub on and off all day and the worst part came during the last few minutes of lunch when she received the call she had hoped she would never get.

Her father had escaped from prison and found her. How he got her number is something she would have to figure out later. Right now she had to go back to her apartment, get what she needed and get the hell away from there for awhile.

'At least school's out now, un.' She thought while shoving things in her backpack.

* * *

That done she headed out the door. Positive her mind was a mess. All kinds of thoughts running through her mind. So many that she barely registered the fact that someone grabbed her wrist and pulled her to the side. "She is my fiance."

She was just about to turn around punch whoever it was but they spoke again. For the moment she looking at two older people whom she had never seen before. A slightly stern looking man and a woman with a nice smile.

"I just need to go and have a _word_ with my fiance. We'll be right back." He was lucky she hadn't started yelling yet.

"Okay but don't take too long dear." The older woman smiled.

Without any warning he pulled the very angry girl off to go beside the school. Knowing he had probably killed any chance he may have had with the blue eyed girl.

* * *

She was surprised to find it was Itachi of all people who had done that. It still didn't subside her curiousity or anger though. "What in the hell was that about, un?" She knew yelling wouldn't help but everything was crashing down today.

"Since there is not much time: I'll keep it simple. First, I can really make this worth your while." She only raised an eyebrow at him. She could admit that he was good looking. Though now was probably not the time to think about that.

"The fact is that you would have to come with me to Konohagakure for the summer and pretend to be my fiance." He said with a blank expression but hoping she wouldn't freak out.

As weird as it was this could work out well for her. She needed to get away from this place for awhile so her father couldn't find her. "I can't believe I'm saying this but I'll do it, un."

He blinked a couple of times. "What do you want in exchange for this?"

She only shook her head. "Nothing. And for reasons you would be safer not knowing I was going to leave for awhile anyway, un." She crossed her arms and locked eyes with him. "I don't get one thing though. Why not go with one of the girls from your fanclub, un?" She still had no idea why they sometimes gave _her _evil looks.

"They're crazy. That aside there are two things you should know about them." He saw her hold back a small chuckle at the mention of them being crazy. He knew they were since they stalked him for the most part. "My father does not tolerate disrespect and my mother doesn't put up with laziness."

It was her turn to blink. Itachi was a semi-blunt teen. "Then I'm good, un." She gave him a smile as she tilted her head and held out her gloved hand for him to take. "I think they've been kept waiting long enough, un." He took her hand and they walked back towards his parents.

He fought off a slight tinge of pink on his face. At least he was going to spend time with the blond. 'Better not screw this up.' He thought but was also a little curious as to why she was going to leave anyway.

* * *

"You two were gone a little while. Is everything alright?" Itachi's mother, Mikoto, asked. Inwardly sizing up the girl. She was a pretty thing alright.

"Everythings fine. He just didn't tell me you were coming, un." She offered her hand and the first to shake it was his father, Fugako. "My names Deidara, un."

"A bit of a boys name isn't it?" Fugako raised an eyebrow.

"Well, my parents _were _expecting a boy but got me instead, un." She replied without a hitch in her voice. "Ah, apologies then."

"Itachi, why didn't you tell her that we were coming?" Mikoto asked eyeing her son. Usually he was more respectful than that.

"I was not _informed_ until after midnight."

"And our class schedules are not the same, un." She added to help him.

"Oh, I'm sorry about that dear. We didn't get to finalize everything until late. You see, would like to meet Deidara as well. But that's only for a week and not for two weeks yet." She smiled cheerfully like it was no big deal.

Now, outwardly she kept her composure and politely nodded. Inwardly was a very different story as she was wondering just _what_ exactly she had gotten herself into. 'It still means getting away from here though, un.' And with a reasonable excuse.

"We should get going if we want to make the plane." Fugako spoke in an oddly stern tone. Still not trusting of the blond haired girl. After all, most women wanted the Uchiha men for their looks, power and wealth. She would have to prove herself to him to earn his acceptance.

"Don't be rude. The poor girl probably hasn't even had a chance to pack if she just found out now." Mikoto looked over at her husband who looked annoyed at the prospect of any possible delay.

"That's alright. I have a friend who can send me what I need later, un." She was quick to realize that every second they stood there talking was another second her father had to track her down and now possibly hurt these people. Leaving, was a very good option.

"If you're certain about that then I guess we can go." Mikoto at the three and then they got into the taxi.

Fugako was on the far left, then Mikoto and Deidara was seated between her and Itachi who was on the right. It was a little cramped but no one said anything.

* * *

In the taxi, Mikoto looked at Deidara and Itachi. "So, how _did_ you two meet?"

The teens both looked at each at the same time. She had no idea how to answer that, having transferred to Amegakure only three months ago.

It was then Itachi just _knew_ this was going to be his own personal hell.  
At least she might give them a break from Q and A after this.  
///////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Authors Note:  
I just decided to end it here.

Done: 11/19/2009, 02:46am.

11/22/2009, 11:28pm.  
Chapter two should be up sometime next week. NaNoWriMo is kind of taking up some extra time as I am struggling to catch up with my huge word-count.  
And today is our oldest dogs (Harley) birthday. She's 4.:3.  
11:29pm.


End file.
